Gagner à tout prix
by Rin Yumii
Summary: L'équipe de Teiko se réveille dans un endroit pour le moins étrange. Leur but: gagner tous les matchs afin d'être sacré meilleure équipe du Japon. Mais si ils perdent ne serait-ce qu'un seul match, c'est la fin. Horreur et Romance garantie! (je ferais de mon mieux...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'idée et l'histoire si!  
I do NOT own the characters, but the idea and the story are mine!  
**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, c'est Rin Yumii qui vous parle. Je suis nouvelle dans le domaine de la fan-fiction mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire le premier chapitre d'un survival avec la GoM. S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent avec moi car je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ça vous plaise (j'ai écrit au fil de mes pensées). En vérité, ce premier chapitre est plus comme une introduction à l'histoire que le premier chapitre lui-même. Enfin bref, le voici:  
**

* * *

Quand elle vit l'As se réveiller, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. "Dai-chan!" Le Dai-chan en question ouvrit les yeux un peu douloureusement, puis essaya de regarder autour de lui, mais sans frac succès: il était pieds et poings liés par des chaînes. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas vraiment lumineuse: il n'y avait là qu'une veilleuse accrochée au plafond. Elle n'était pas vraiment spacieuse non plus: à peine plus grande qu'une cellule de prison.

Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, il dévisagea celle qui l'avait interpellé plus tôt. "Oi, Satsuki! On est où bordel!" commença-t-il à rager. "Je n'en sais rien, je...". Ils entendirent un grognement et se retournèrent vers la source de ce bruit. "Aominecchi? Momoicchi? Pourquoi vous criez comme ça?", dit une voix familière.

La-dite Momoicchi retint les larmes qui commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux et répondit à celui qui venait de se réveiller:"Kise-kun! Je suis soulagée, tu vas bien!". Celui aux cheveux bleus aussi était soulagé, bien qu'il ne laissa rien transparaître. "Ouais, mais je suis enchaîné et je vois rien...", répliqua Kise. "T'inquiète, tu t'y habitueras vite" le rassura Aomine.

Une voix autre que la leurs s'éleva dans la pièce. "Aomine? C'est toi? On est où? il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi?". Le bleu ne put se retenir de sourire. "Midorima, c'est bien moi, il y a aussi Kise, Satsuki et les autres, mais ils ne se sont pas encore réveillés, et on est enchaînés." il perdit son sourire avant de reprendre:"Et j'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on peut être...".

"J'ai faim..." dit une voix ensommeillée. "Murasakibara-kun! Désolée, tu peux faire patienter ton estomac encore un peu? On ne sait pas quand on pourra manger..." lui répondit Satsuki en pensant sans le lui dire:"On ne sais même pas SI on pourra manger...". Le garçon aux cheveux violets répondit par un grognement attristé.

Le capitaine de l'équipe se réveilla à son tour en grommelant seulement qu'il était mal installé et qu'il n'appréciait guère d'être enchaîné de la sorte. En l'entendant, ils s'écrièrent tous en chœur:"Capitaine!", car en effet c'était bien lui, toujours aussi fier même dans une situation pareille. "C'est quand même bizarre vous trouvez pas? Qu'on soit tous réunis ici." Commença Midorima, après quelques minutes de silence. "Tous? Où est Tetsu-kun!?" s'exclama Momoi.

Quand il entendit prononcer son nom, il répondit de la seule manière qu'il put au vu des circonstances:"Présent!". Tous les joueurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de l'ombre de leur équipe. Même Akashi avait l'air plus soulagé que jamais. "De toute évidence, tu es là depuis le début, n'est_ce pas?" demanda le rouge au petit bleuté. "Bien-sûr." répondit ce dernier.

Soudain, brisant la tranquillité de ce moment de retrouvailles, une voix d'homme inconnue s'éleva de ce qui pourrait être des hauts-parleurs:"Maintenant que vous êtes tous réveillés, que le spectacle commence!". La tension devenait palpable, le joueurs de Teiko commencèrent à se poser des questions sur le but de leur arrivée ici. Qu'allaient-ils bien devoir faire?

D'un coup, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et on entendit un bruit qui venait de la porte: elle était déverrouillée. Leurs entraves se desserrèrent et ils surent à ce moment précis qu'ils étaient libres de sortir de cet endroit. Ils se levèrent, s'étirèrent et constatèrent avec surprise qu'ils étaient en uniforme de basket. Le capitaine s'avança prudemment vers la grosse porte rouillée et la poussa sans trop de difficulté.

Alors ils sortirent de leur cellule et suivirent l'unique couloir qu'ils pouvaient emprunter pour arriver face à une immense porte en métal portant l'inscription:"Collège Teiko". Tout d'abord, ils crurent à une farce, mais quand la porte géante s'ouvrit, ils entèrent en courant et écarquillèrent tous les yeux: ils venaient juste d'arriver sur un terrain de basket!

Mais plus impressionnant encore: ils n'étaient pas seuls à avoir été "emmené" dans ce lieu étrange. Toutes les équipes de basketball junior de tous le Japon étaient réunis au même endroit qu'eux! Mais que se passait-il donc ici? Et quel était le but de tous ça? C'est avec ces questions en tête que les six joueurs et la manageuse s'avancèrent sur le terrain jusqu'à un emplacement comportant le nom de leur collège.

À cet endroit, ils trouvèrent une caisse où étaient entassés leurs sacs. Ces derniers paraissaient bien lourds pour ce qu'ils avaient laissé à l'intérieur. En effet, quand ils les ouvrirent, ils y trouvèrent des vêtements de rechange ainsi qu'un calepin et un stylo. Les élèves, curieux, ouvrirent le calepin et constatèrent avec surprise que leurs noms y avaient été inscrits.

Alors, la voix qu'ils avaient entendu quelques instant plus tôt retentit de nouveau. "Joueurs de basket de tous le pays,bienvenue." commençait-elle. "Si je vous ai tous fait venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est dans le but de déterminer quelle équipe est véritablement la meilleure du Japon." Au moins, maintenant, les équipes savaient pourquoi elles étaient là. Mais un truc clochait: si c'était juste pour un tournoi, pourquoi les avoir emmené ici de force?

La suite du "discours" éclaircit le malentendu:"Seulement, les perdants n'auront pas de seconde chance. Je vais être clair dans les règles de mon petit jeu: à chaque victoire, les équipes gagnantes pourront accéder à la phase suivante du championnat. Mais au contraire, les équipes perdantes mourront sur_le_champ." Rien qu'avec ces quelques phrases, celui qui captait l'attention de toute la salle a réussi à créer une panique générale.

Tous sanglotaient et criaient, mais ils avaient trop peur des conséquences pour prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Portant, ils n'avaient tous qu'une unique pensée en tête: fuir ce désastre imminent. La voix ayant eu ce qu'elle voulait (à savoir faire paniquer les collégiens), continua ses explications:"Vous vivrez chaque jour dans les chambres qu'on vous aura assignées, le numéro et le département de celle_ci se trouvant sur la première fiche de votre calepin. Vous trouverez également dans ce calepin:  
-un emploi du temps qui indique les jours et les horaires des matchs auxquels vous participerez ou assisterez sur le terrain dans lequel vous vous tenez actuellement.  
-une liste des équipes contre lesquelles vous devrez vous battre,  
-le numéro des salles de bain et des salles à manger dans lesquelles vous êtes autorisés à vous rendre,  
-le numéro de vos places dans les gradins lors des matchs,  
-ainsi qu'un plan du manoir."

Décidément, c'était à n'y rien comprendre: d'abord ils se retrouvent dans une cellule, et ensuite on leur apprend qu'ils sont en fait dans un manoir! Mais la voix interrompit de nouveau le cours de leur rêverie. "Il y aura tout de même certaines règles à respecter:  
-premièrement, vous n'aurez accès qu'aux pièces indiquées dans votre calepin ainsi qu'aux couloirs qui y conduisent.  
-ensuite, pour accéder à vos chambres et salles, vous disposerez d'une clé, différente pour chaque équipe bien entendu, que je me suis donné la peine de confier à vos managers respectifs.  
-pour continuer, vous n'aurez accès au grand terrain que pour jouer ou regarder les matchs qui y seront organisés. Vos entraînements se feront dans d'autres salles, qui sont également indiquées dans vos calepins. Autrement dit; ne les perdez surtout pas.  
-et pour finir, vous n'aurez le droit de communiquer avec les équipes adverses uniquement par le biais des matchs que vous disputerez ensemble."

Là, ils étaient vraiment perdus. Que devaient-ils faire à présent? Attendre bien sagement et obéir aux ordres comme un chien? Gagner à tout prix même si ça coûte la vie d'êtres humains? C'est vraiment injuste. Les élèves restèrent dans la salle à paniquer, alors comme si il lisait dans leurs pensées, l'homme conclut son speech:"Je vous invite dès à présent à rejoindre vos chambres pour le reste de la journée. À bientôt!"

C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment: aller se reposer après qu'ils aient entendu de pareils mots. Tous quittèrent le terrain qui se verrouilla automatiquement derrière eux, preuve qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y entrer sans permission. Les joueurs de Teiko remarquèrent alors qu'ils pouvaient désormais accéder à d'autres couloirs (qui se sont probablement déverrouillés pendant que l'autre expliquait les "règles de son petit jeu").

"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?" s'impatienta Aomine. "Je suggères qu'on cherche notre chambre." proposa prudemment Satsuki. "Excellente idée, j'allais moi même en faire part." lui fit écho Akashi. "Oui, mais on fait comment pour se repérer dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas?" demanda Kise. "J'en sais rien mais moi j'ai toujours faim..." se plaignit Murasakibara. "On mangera quand on pourra!" hurla Aomine. "C'est bien beau d'avoir faim et de crier, mais ça ne résoudra pas le fait qu'on ne sais toujours pas où aller exactement." dit calmement Midorima. "On a qu'à utiliser une carte." répondit Kuroko. "Mais oui, bien sûr! On a chacun une carte dans notre calepin, comme l'a si bien dit... euh... le type qui nous l'a dit." s'empressa de dire Satsuki. Elle sortit la carte de son sac et dit au groupe de garçons de la suivre.

* * *

Malgré le fait que ce "manoir" soit un véritable labyrinthe et qu'ils aient fait des détours pour tenter -en vain- de trouver une sortie, la Génération des Miracles n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre qui leur était assignée. Oui, la trouver était une chose facile en soi, mais l'ouvrir était une autre histoire. "Bon, on fait comment maintenant? On a trouvé notre chambre, mais on fait comment pour y entrer?" demanda la "guide". "Sans compter que j'ai toujours faim, moi..." se plaignit encore le violet. "T'en fais pas, tu pourra manger bientôt, je crois..." essaya de le rassurer le vert. Pour toute réponse, le géant grogna et fit la moue.

"Maintenant que j'y repense, il avait pas parlé d'une clé aussi? Et il avait dit qu'il l'avait donné aux managers uniquement." dit fièrement Aomine, content d'avoir retenu quelque chose de ce qu'il a entendu environ une demi-heure auparavant. "C'est vrai." lui fit écho Kise. "Tu as vraiment une bonne mémoire!" continua-t-il. Aomine, surpris d'entendre un compliment, ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Satsuki fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit objet en forme d'étoile accroché à une chaînette en argent.

"Vous pensez que c'est ce truc qui va ouvrir la porte?" s'impatienta Aomine. "Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air" lui répondit Akashi en lui montrant l'étrange forme étoilée de la serrure. La rose porta prudemment la clé à la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre immense comparée à la cellule dans laquelle ils étaient tous enfermée environ une heure auparavant.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, leur premier réflexe à été de se précipiter sur la fenêtre pour tenter de l'ouvrir, mais en vain: ce n'en était pas une qui s'ouvrait manuellement et apparemment, l'auteur de cette mascarade ne voulait pas qu'ils sortent du manoir. Alors ils commencèrent à baisser les bras. "J'ai faim." se plaignit toujours Murasakibara. Mais cette fois_ci, personne ne lui répondit.

La pièce était plutôt spacieuse: il y avait six lits avec un nom inscrits sur chacun d'eux (même ça leur était consigné)avec une petite commode en bois près de celui de Midorima (pour qu'il pose ses lunettes), et une montagne de friandises sur celui de Murasakibara -qui était déjà en train de s'empiffrer-. Une horloge digitale indiquant minuit moins dix (il était si tard?!) pendait au dessus de la fenêtre et trois portes en plus de celle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter pour entrer. Ils remarquèrent d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision, contrairement aux traditionnelles chambres d'hôtels.

La première porte était celle d'un placard, où ils rangèrent leurs affaires. La seconde menait à une mini-salle de bain, avec seulement des toilettes, une petite poubelle et un lavabo pour se laver les mains. Sur ce dernier étaient posée six brosses à dents neuves ainsi que six gobelets en plastique et six petits savons. À côté de ce même lavabo étaient placées six serviettes. La troisième porte menait à une seconde chambre, cette fois plus petite. Il n'y avait qu'un lit à côté duquel était placée une petite commode en bois avec des tiroirs. Sinon, il y avait les deux mêmes portes que dans la pièce d'à côté. Sur la porte était écrit:"Manageuse", ce serait donc la chambre de Satsuki.

Sur la commode était placé une fiche avec pour titre:"Consignes de Sécurité". La rose prit ce papier et le lut à voix haute:"Attention, ne pas se trouver en dehors de sa chambre après le couvre feu (00:00), sous peine d'être tué par les sentinelles." Murasakibara, qui de toute évidence n'avait rien écouté, entra dans la chambre de Satsuki. "J'ai toujours un peu faim..." se plaignit il. L'équipe de Teiko retourna dans la plus grande pièce pour constater l'étendu des dégâts: tous les papiers étaient éparpillés au sol et le violet avait mangé toutes les sucreries qui étaient sur son lit.

Le capitaine, aidé par Kuroko, jetèrent les papiers à la poubelle. Un silence de mort régnait désormais dans toute la pièce, et c'est alors que les joueurs se rendirent compte de la fatigue qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils allèrent tous se coucher sauf Akashi qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver nez_à_nez avec un homme masqué, ce qui était probablement une "sentinelle". Son premier réflexe à été de porter sa main à sa poche pour sortir ses ciseaux, mais il se rendit compte que c'était un mouvement inutile car il était toujours -comme le reste de l'équipe- en tenue de sport.

"Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici après minuit, c'est la règle." commença l'homme masqué." Et ne vous en faites pas pour vos ciseaux, on vous les a confisqués pour éviter que vous ne blessiez quelqu'un."continua-t-il, comme si il lisait ses pensées. Akashi pesta: sans ses ciseaux, il ne pouvait plus montrer son autorité, et n'était plus qu'un collégien ordinaire!

Minuit sonna. La porte se ferma et se verrouilla automatiquement, et les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir le plus complet. Fort heureusement, le lit du rouge était le plus proche de la porte. Il alla se coucher avec une seule pensée en tête, la même que tout le manoir:"Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je me réveille chez moi demain matin."

* * *

**Voili voilou! C'est la fin du premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu! Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'horreur ni de romance, mais un peu de patience: ça va venir!  
Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis nouvelle dans ce domaine, alors je vous en prie: soyez indulgents avec moi!  
N'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews(ça fait toujours plaisir!)pour me conseiller, et pour me dire ce que vous aimeriez que j'écrive dans le chapitre 2!  
Si vous pouviez aussi me donner des idées pour des noms de collèges contre lesquels Teiko va devoir se battre; ça m'aiderai vraiment beaucoup!  
Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le chapitre 2, étant donné que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit...À+!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde, c'est Rin Yumii qui vous parle ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir : c'est grâce à vous que j'écris le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui (et désolée du retard de plusieurs mois dans la publication de la suite). Bon, dans ce chapitre, j'ai introduit le premier match et de ce fait, la première scène d'horreur.  
****On se retrouve en bas! ^^**

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut à cause d'une alarme qui retentit probablement dans tout le bâtiment. Le premier réflexe de Satsuki à été de se lever en hurlant, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était inutile car le bruit cessa presque aussitôt qu'il avait commencé.

_ Bonjour... finit-elle par dire, extrêmement gênée de la situation. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était toujours dans la tenue avec laquelle elle avait dormi : un t-shirt large et un petite culotte.

Elle avait trouvé plus confortable de dormir avec le moins de tissu possible au vu de la volets s'ouvrirent automatiquement, baignant ainsi la pièce dans une vive lumière et la porte se déverrouilla. Évidemment, la fenêtre était verrouillé rose retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et les garçons firent de même. Akashi regarda l'heure : 9:02.

Quand ils furent tous changés, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mais devant la porte de leur chambre, ils virent un panda en peluche qui tenait une lettre sur laquelle ils pouvaient lire : "Pour Midorima". Le concerné prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et lu à voix haute :

_ Ton objet porte bonheur t'attendra tous les matins devant la porte.

Décidément, l'imbécile qui les avait tous enfermés s'était bien renseigné sur eux... Qui était-il réellement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le vert était soulagé.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver leur salle à manger, puisqu'ils étaient passés devant la veille. Seulement, ils pouvaient y entrer maintenant. Murasakibara fut le premier à y entrer. La pièce était au moins deux fois plus grande que leur chambre et les grandes fenêtres (qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir qu'en battant) laissaient entrer beaucoup de lumière. Au centre était placé une grande table ronde avec une dizaine de chaises disposées tout autour.

Il y avait énormément de placards et de tiroirs, un frigo et un congélateur étaient placés contre le mur du fond. Akashi se dirigea vers les tiroirs et les ouvrit tous un par un à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement remplacer ses ciseaux, mais ne trouva rien de cela. Les seuls couteaux qu'il aurait pu emmener avec lui étaient à bout ronds.

Les joueurs remarquèrent qu'ils ne manquaient de rien ! Il y avait toute sorte de nourriture, même pleins de snacks !

_ J'ai faim ! se plaignit Murasakibara, qui alla vers un placard pour dénicher un paquet de Haribos et les engloutit tous d'un seul coup.

Satsuki entreprit de préparer à manger, mais Midorima l'en empêcha, se souvenant qu'elle était un véritable désastre en cuisine ! C'est donc lui qui prépara le petit déjeuner, pour éviter que la manageuse ne ruinent leurs précieuses provisions, ou ne fasse exploser la cuisine.

Au menu:  
-Des scones avec de la confiture, du miel ou du beurre de cacahuète  
-Thé ou café selon les envies  
-Sucreries pour Murasakibara

Une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, ils retournèrent à leur chambre et trouvèrent une lettre par terre. Cette lettre annonçait le nom des équipes qui participeraient au premier match de la "saison". Les deux équipes qui s'affronteront seront les équipes Tsukiyo et Yamiyo et le match aura lieu à 11:00. Il était actuellement 9:45. En voyant ce message, ils prirent une décision : ils allaient s'entraîner afin de devenir encore plus forts. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur terrain personnel. Déjà, c'était une bonne nouvelle qu'ils ne participent pas au premier match...

Le terrain en question était plutôt large, mais pas aussi spacieux que celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient la veille. Il était suffisamment grand pour leur permettre de s'entraîner convenablement. Deux bancs, sur lesquels étaient posées des serviettes, étaient placés à côté du terrain. Ils ne s'entraînèrent pas tout de suite, car ils n'en auraient pas le temps : le match était dans moins d'une heure. Mais ils visitèrent tout de même cette pièce. Il y avait une réserve fermée par une porte assez grande. Dedans, il y avait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour s'entraîner: des cônes, de quoi faire des obstacles et des cages débordant de ballons de basket.

Satsuki leur expliqua qu'elle avait passé la nuit à penser à un entrainement spécial leur permettant de devenir encore meilleurs. Les pauvres joueurs, ils allaient avoir du mal à les terminer, ces sessions spéciales... Il restait trente minutes avant qu'il soit onze heures et que le match débute, alors ils se dirigèrent lentement mais sûrement vers le Grand Terrain. Ils étaient vraiment nerveux, mais certainement pas autant que les deux équipes qui allaient devoir s'affronter dans ce premier match.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Grand Terrain, des sentinelles avaient l'air de les attendre devant leur porte d'entrée. L'une d'elle s'avança et leur indiqua leurs places : les sièges K-09 à K-15. Les joueurs s'avancèrent et s'installèrent à leurs places, avant de remarquer que les gardes avaient fermé leur porte. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que toutes les autres équipes arrivent.

Ce fut chose faite au bout d'un quart d'heure : les gradins étaient bondés et bruyants car toutes les équipes - ou presque - étaient arrivées. On attendait plus que les deux équipes jouant le match fassent leur entrée. Tout le monde était anxieux. Ils retinrent presque leur souffle au moment où lesdites équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, extrêmement nerveuses. Mais après tout : qui ne l'était pas ? Quelle équipe allait gagner ce match et qui allait mourir ? Tant de questions défilaient dans les esprits des spectateurs...

Rapidement, elles s'échauffèrent avant d'entrer sur le terrain. L'arbitre rappela - bien qu'inutilement - les règles du basketball en insistant sur le fait que le fair-play était plus qu'attendu durant ce match. Enfin, le coup d'envoi fut annoncé et les équipes partirent au galop après la balle qui était partie du côté de Tsukiyo. Assez vite, les points furent marqués et le premier quart temps s'acheva sur un léger avantage de Yamiyo. Ils prirent une pause, complètement épuisés.

Le deuxième quart-temps n'était pas très différent du premier : Yamiyo balança des trois points mais sûrement à cause du stress, l'un des joueurs rata son tir et l'équipe adverse profita du rebond pour reprendre l'avantage. Tsukiyo rattrapa bien vite les points perdus et Yamiyo ne put reprendre la balle qu'avant les deux dernières minutes de la fin de la première mi-temps.

À la pause, les scores étaient très serrés. Yamiyo : 46 et Tsukiyo : 50. Seulement quatre points d'écart et il ne restait que vingt minutes de jeu. Les deux équipes étaient épuisées du fait d'y être allé à fond dès le début. Les joueurs se reposaient, buvaient beaucoup et mirent en place d'autres stratégies pour faire tomber l'équipe adverse.

Le public paraissait troublé et la tension grimpait en flèche alors que la pause était terminée et que les deux équipes, bien déterminées à gagner, s'avançaient sur le terrain pour le troisième quart-temps, le match reprenant son cours. Le coup de sifflet retentit à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Yamiyo prit immédiatement l'avantage, écrasant littéralement l'équipe adverse.

À une minute de la fin du match, les deux équipes étaient à égalité : quatre-vingt points partout. Ils étaient tous épuisés, mais il fallait un vainqueur. Malheureusement, l'un des joueurs de Yamiyo s'était blessé et, ne pouvant plus continuer le match, se fit remplacer. Ce fut un détail qui n'avait échappé à aucun des joueurs de Teiko : toutes les équipes sans exception n'avait qu'un seul joueur remplaçant.

Ce changement décidera donc de l'issue du match. L'équipe Yamiyo remontera-t-elle au score ? Ou au contraire, va-telle perdre l'avantage ? Le match reprit et rapidement, Yamiyo reprend l'avantage et marque un trois points. Ils eurent le contrôle total du match et à la toute fin, les deux équipes avaient dix points d'écart, Tsukiyo n'ayant rien pu faire de plus. Ils parurent plus nerveux que jamais, déçus et effrayés d'avoir perdu.

Soudain, une dizaine de sentinelle s'avança sur le terrain et demanda aux deux équipes de se saluer, comme à l'accoutumée après un match. Ensuite, les sentinelles prirent la clé du manager de l'équipe perdante et la remirent au manager de l'autre équipe. Puis, l'équipe gagnante se retira du terrain tandis que l'autre se retrouva forcée de se placer au centre, avec le joueur remplaçant et leur manager.

D'un coup, une cage en fer descendit du plafond et vint les emprisonner. Les spectateurs pouvaient entendre des cris de douleur venant de l'intérieur de la cage, ainsi que des bruits, comme si on transperçait ces pauvres gens avec des lames. Après quelques secondes de silence, la cage remonta, exposant la scène à la vue de tous : les joueurs étaient devenus méconnaissables et ne ressemblaient même plus à des êtres humains. Ils étaient transpercés de toute part et étalés par terre, une flaque de sang se formant autour d'eux.

Le public était plus que paniqué maintenant : c'était donc ça la mort qui les attendait s'ils perdaient un match ! C'est horrible ! Soudain, la Voix retentit de nouveau par les hauts-parleurs :

_ Quel match magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est donc l'équipe Yamiyo qui a gagné. Vous avez maintenant accès aux couloirs et aux pièces de l'équipe que vous venez de battre. Les sentinelles vont vous remettre le plan de cette section. À demain !

La Voix s'arrêta et les sentinelles ouvrirent les portes les unes après les autres dans un vacarme assourdissant. Tous les joueurs, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre, se levèrent et quittèrent le terrain en passant par leur porte. L'équipe de Teiko se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, et tous s'allongèrent sur leur lit sans un mot. D'un coup, Kuroko se leva et alla rendre son petit-déjeuner, ce qui alerta ses coéquipiers.

_ Ça va Tetsu ? lui demanda Aomine en lui posant gentiment la main sur le dos.

Pour toute réponse, le plus petit vomit de plus belle.

_ Laissez-lui de l'espace, laissez-le respirer ! ordonna Akashi aux autres joueurs, qui retournèrent dans la chambre.

Le rouge ferma la porte.

_ Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu peux te lever ?

L'ombre secoua la tête négativement.

_ Pardon, murmura le bleuté, des larmes roulant lentement sur ses joues.

Akashi aida Kuroko à s'asseoir et à se laver le visage.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le rassura le rouge. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_ Merci, lui répondit le plus petit en essayant de se lever, mais il glissa sur le savon qui était tombé et s'écroula à moitié sur Akashi qui l'avait rattrapé de justesse.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur le reste de l'équipe.

_ On a entendu du bruit, vous allez bien ? demanda Aomine. Vous êtes tombés ? remarqua-t-il à leur position plus qu'embarrassante.

_ On est juste tombé, c'est rien, on va bien, répondit le capitaine en se levant et en soutenant Kuroko pour qu'il se relève aussi.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et Murasakbara rompit le silence en énonçant sa faim. Alors ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle à manger en se disant que c'était une bonne idée de manger car ça allait leur redonner des forces, surtout à Kuroko. Midorima prépara un repas copieux avec les ingrédients mis à leur disposition. En entrée, il avait fait une salade de tomates, en plat principal, steak frites, et en dessert une bonne mousse au chocolat. Murasakibara, même après le repas, s'empiffrait de friandises.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais leur principal sujet de conversation était les matchs qu'ils auraient à jouer. Ils ne savaient pas si les autres équipes accepteraient de continuer ou pas. Et que se passerait-il si le match se finissait sur une égalité ? Les deux équipes mourraient-elles ? Ou bien devraient-elles rejouer le match ?

Pour se changer les idées, les joueurs de Teiko allèrent s'entraîner sur leur terrain personnel. Kuroko resta sur le banc un petit moment car il était encore un peu pâle, Akashi à ses côtés. Ils observèrent les autres suivre avec acharnement leur entraînement préparé avec soin par la rosée. Kuroko se leva un peu trop brusquement et fut pris d'un vertige. Il serait tombé si son capitaine ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras.

Le petit bleuté regardait le rouge dans les yeux avant de murmurer un "merci" à peine audible et de se rasseoir. Akashi se leva et prit part à l'entraînement avec les autres. Après un autre moment de repos, Kuroko se leva à son tour et s'entraîna aussi.

Quelques heures passèrent et ils rangèrent leurs équipements dans la réserve prévue à cet effet. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge leur permis de connaître l'heure : 17h45. Ils partirent se laver et après une autre remarque du violet, allèrent dîner, pour aller se coucher aussitôt. Il restait quelques heures avant le couvre-feu.

_ Cette équipe, Yamiyo, est vraiment très forte, commença Aomine.

_ Oui, je n'aimerais pas devoir l'affronter, continua Kise.

_ Il le faudra bien s'ils gagnent tous leurs matchs, poursuivit Midorima.

_ Peu importe, je les écraserai comme des insectes, conclut Murasakibara.

Seuls Akashi et Kuroko restaient silencieux.

Ça va vous deux ? demanda Kise en scrutant le capitaine et l'ombre à tour de rôle.

_ Oui, je vais bien Kise-kun, je suis juste un peu fatigué, répondit Kuroko.

_ Je comprends, repose-toi bien cette nuit, d'accord ? réconforta le jaune.

Le petit bleuté hocha la tête et alla se caler confortablement sous sa couverture, puis s'assoupit. Ses compagnons chuchotèrent pour ne pas troubler son sommeil.

_ Demain, on fera un entraînement spécial après le match qu'on verra, annonça le capitaine, prononçant ses premiers mots depuis leur retour dans la chambre.

Les joueurs paniquèrent légèrement : entraînement spécial signifiait deux fois plus de travail que d'habitude, mais c'était nécessaire s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de survivre à ce désastre. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant d'aller dormir, Akashi en dernier. Quand minuit sonna, tout le manoir s'assoupit, n'étant pas pressé de voir le jour se lever.

* * *

**Voilà ! En fait, j'ai pris des noms au hasard (enfin, pas totalement...) pour les équipes, sinon je m'en sortais pas... Qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier match ? Ceux de la GoM seront différents car ce sera un point de vue direct sur le terrain alors que là, ils étaient spectateurs.  
En tout cas ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas la fic, le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit au brouillon. Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt !**


End file.
